Normalcy
by Aislin Oriel
Summary: My stab in the dark at staying true to the characters. I don't know about you but I am annoyed by OOCness. 1xR, more to come, and slight Noin bashing. Sorry Lucy! It's Kez's fault Ja ne!


Âº Normalcy Âº  
  
By : *Aislin Oriel *  
  
{Ã…N: HÃ¤Ã¬, Ã® shÃ¥_l trÂ¥ Ã nd mÃ¢ke thiÂ§ as qÃ»ick Ã¡Ã±d paÃ¯nlÃªss aÂ§ pÃ²ssiblÃ¨; VV,Â¬VÂª hn... right)  
  
Ã¥nÂ¥waÂµs... aÂ§ I wÃ s sÃ¤yÃ®Ã±g, I'm stickin' to the basic trueness here peeps.  
  
I've decided that everyone always writes Lardo as being an overprotective, loud,  
  
obnoxious, windbag of sorts, who is mortally angry at Heero and would like to see him  
  
impaled on a fence pole and rotisary roasted alive. While I also agree that that is the  
  
funnest way of portraying him, I don't think that it is the most accurate. In the series, and  
  
everything else official, he doesn't seem to give even two hoots for Relena, and barely  
  
even awknowleges her as his relative. He also has a respective rivalry of Heero, but  
  
nothing close to obsessive hatred. Milliardo, though no one calls him that, is an honour-  
  
able man, military official, and combatant who plays fair and has a reasonably good  
  
head on his shoulders. (Though what was he thinking with that tin can bird mask when he  
  
was 'el Zechso?) I shall use a slight combination of both personalities for writing  
  
purposes, though I will focus on the latter of the two. I belive that after time, Milliardo  
  
would become more involved in his sister's life, and that they would get closer. I also  
  
believe that it is not fair to put him with that obsessive manly Noin, but again, for story  
  
purposes and consistancy, and the honourable hetrosexual Gundam Wing fanfiction  
  
bible, I felt it was only necessary. Gomen nasai Allusia. I just don't think that I could have  
  
pulled off the thing that you do without taking away from the originality of my plot and the  
  
focus of the characters. (In short form, I'm saying that Wade's a bit of a spotlight hog with  
  
all of her Maxwell bahaviour, no offense.) Anyway, I have all my love for these  
  
characters and all you supportive fans, so I'll try to do them Justice. Nataku help me.  
  
Luv always,  
  
Aislin  
  
Ãœ  
  
oooh, it's a  
  
Disclaimer: Save me, save me! I'm drowning in the sea of obviousness! Ya, so anyway, I  
  
don't own anything really, not even a shiny HOMO sticker so there's no real point. Oh  
  
wait, but I do own Gundam Wing and all you fans out there. And I also can read your  
  
minds and that's my cue to shut up and let you read the story. VV.-V' about time)  
  
~1~  
  
Relena stared up at her rebellious *perfect soldier*. {Personally, I think that's really stupid, I know...}  
  
"Are you quite done trying to tickle me to death?" she asked with a twisted overtone.  
  
"I think so... no, wait-" Heero made his response known as he caused her laughter again.  
  
"Alright! Enough, stop it! Stop it!" Relena pleaded, eyes tearing from her howling.  
  
He did finally.  
  
She devulged a blurry glimpse into his bedroom blue eyes, at the moment filled with humor in their cold grip.  
  
Heero studied her also, absorbing her watery sapphire optics, her golden locks fanned out and tasseled from the roll down the hill, and the way her lips had settled after she choked out her defeat.  
  
She raised her hand to push some hair from his own face but instead was immeadiatly met with his lips to hers. She sighed and settled for that hand in his hair.  
  
The shock still lingering was quickly overcome by the protective feeling of Heero's arms wrapped around her, steadily drawing her closer to him.  
  
Removing the one from his sepia strands, she soon found her own hands cupping Heero's face.  
  
Spontaniously, he stopped kissing her and they both opened their eyes.  
  
"Hello wild cat." Relena practically purred at Heero, ironically enough.  
  
"Hn..." Heero partook in another bout of torturous tickling. He had to admit that he found her melodious laughter soothing even though she would frantically thrash out at him to quit it. He almost laughed at that thought, though sadistic.  
  
After her laughter subsided, she looked up at him and said, "I only wish you were ticklish."  
  
Of course, Heero wasn't , and it seemed kind of silly to think of him being any otherwise. {Go ahead, try it. It's fun. Almost as funny as if he were scared of clowns...}  
  
"I guess that's one of my faults. But you are ticklish enough for the both of us." Heero told her and proved so.  
  
In her laughter and squirming, she made a last ditch effort to stop him. He was wearing a white button-down shirt so she grabbed him just below the collar and tried her best to flip him over. Heero let her and they suddenly found themselves in exchanged positions.  
  
"Maybe I should read over your essay again." Heero said.  
  
"Not right now, it can wait." Relena stated as she flipped her ponytail back and grinned at him showing that in no way was she going to let him get away with that.  
  
"Is that so?" Heero asked mockingly and soon she was rolled back into her previous place.  
  
She looked sheepishly up at him for a second before trying to put on her best fake smile. She was pinned once more and she didn't want any chance that he'd tickle her again.  
  
Heero took a different course of action and caressed the side of her face,  
  
"Well-" he began but was instead cut off by the sound of a car door slamming with the brute force that only one angry bastard could muster.  
  
Relena shifted over him once more to look in the direction of the noise. Both had the greatest stunned expressions as could be expected to have in such a situation.  
  
It was Milliardo. {Oh, just Milliardo, I thought it would be someone important.}  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said through clenched teeth. Sounding only mildly angry.  
  
A tinge of concern was cast over his usually lax features - predictibly directed towards the susceptable position he had found them in. The anger, however, was more than likely directed at Heero. Still, he made no other move to show agression, being a usually reasonable man. {Who occasionally tried to destroy the earth.}  
  
Relena smiled, bashfully amused.  
  
Heero, well... VV.-V . . . ) could have been sleeping for all that mattered. {So emotional! Don't you hate it!?}  
  
"Dear Relena, I dropped by the house and you weren't there. Didn't you say that you were going to be doing homework when I called earlier?" Milliardo asked calmly; atleast he was never one to fume.  
  
Relena nodded and pointed to the top of the grassy hill where her book lay along with the cardigan sweater and shoes that she'd discarded earlier.  
  
"I'm done." she explained.  
  
"I hope so." Milliardo said quietly with your usual classy double entendre.  
  
~2~  
  
"I found out what was bothering him," Relena informed Heero later that day. "He was all upset because he was all out of his favorite shampoo and had to settle for the plain old normal kind."  
  
"I thought his hair looked a little duller than usual." Heero said in deadpan tone.  
  
"But really," she had her voice turn more serious, gentle. "He hinted to me that he uh, well might want me to go live back home at the estate and take up politics again."  
  
Heero just looked at her for a second. "Quit school and go back to the mansion." he took her silence as the answer. "And you told him that you wouldn't right?" his tone was of uncertainty.  
  
"Well, my education does mean a lot to me, but those three years of Ministry taught me more than I ever could have hoped to learn in even ten years of schooling... Besides, he says that there is a good chance that I could win in the presidential elections next year if I was willing to run." she avoided his eyes, gazing away, "What?"  
  
"Really. So I guess that just a 'normal life' as you put it before isn't what you really want? I understand. The Earth Sphere needs you so that would be the most logical 'normalcy' for you." Heero re-captured her attention.  
  
"Yes. I'm glad you feel that way too-"  
  
"Oh, I don't, it's just that it would be selfish of me to think that you could settle for this when I can't give to you what you truely live for. The world." he cut her off and left her speachless. He up and went to leave the room.  
  
"Hey, b-but Heero... I haven't made a decision yet!" she hollered defensively at his turned figure.  
  
"But I know what you will choose. I'm not a fool." and with that albeit harsh response, he closed the door behind him.  
  
~ B Ã¿ Ã…Ã¯sliÃ± ~  
  
(AN: please review hugz for all tell me if you like. want more? ^-^) 


End file.
